Its you
by Whitelink16
Summary: I looked for love so far, and it was so close to is is a English version of my history "Eres tú"
**Its you.**

 **Here I bring another fic of this couple. This is a English version of my history "Eres tú"**

 **Warning: This story contains yuri / shojo-ai (no lemon)**

 **Fairy tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me, otherwise, Zera had lived and Mavis had stayed with her.**

 **AU Modern, the ages of the characters are greater than in the manga / anime.**

 **Zera pov**

It all started that day, all my martyrdom, all my suffering began the day I met you, the day you, Mavis Vermillion came into my life.

You came, you introduced yourself as my new neighbor, What a coincidence !, would live in the apartment next door, at the beginning only thought of you as one of all the people who habited this boring building, but you captivity me, you became my best friend, your smile, your beautiful green eyes, your beautiful blond hair, all of you I liked, without thinking, without planning it, I was in love with you.

But for you, im nothing more than that; your best friend, the most painful thing is you told me so yourself.

Assumption felt sorry, but I do not see it that way, i hope yet we can still be friends-was what you said the day I made the big mistake to confess my feelings, and i like your great friend, i would be unable to hurt your feelings yet at the expense of mine I accepted, while something had died inside me.

Had I known it would end this way, I never would have met. Things get worse when it comes, is before him that your eyes light up, your face shines in a tender crimson color, that your desire to love and be loved wake up, and I, with my heart and soul torn apart, I hate the way you look at him, you might not have noticed, but I've tried a thousand times to take these emotions in my head, to forget, but has been all in vain, is why smiled and pretend to be happy for you every time talk about him, when you say how much loves you pet hair, to take out of your hands, to kiss your forehead, cheeks, lips, still smiled, but know perfectly well that inside I'm dying, i take you in my department when you could not pay yours and yet you still love him, right now you ask that you help dress for one of your appointments, and me as your best friend, because I am unable to deny something, I accept .

Mavis pov

It is painful, guilt is eating me, why are you doing this ?, Why are you tormenting this way ?, Why do you pretend joy when your eyes I see the opposite? You're my best friend and I can not stand seeing you like this, but believe me Zera, I have tried many times to look like something else, but I can not, and yet you're still with me, I know that at this very moment, while you're fixing my hair you are suffering.

pov author

-Right_say Zera when she finished combing Mavis.

Thank you very much Zera_ said the blonde-and well, how do I look ?.

"No need to ask me that" _ thought Zera- you look beautiful Mavis_ said while playing with a lock of her hair, then began to caress her cheek and for a moment stared into his eyes, until Zera decided to break the silence.

-I ... I think you should leave_ said Faster Stronger pulling away.

Forgive me Zera_said Mavis

_Eh?

-Why Despite everything, despite the fact that I hurt you, you are always there for me, forgive me I can not reciprocate your feelings, I do not want to see more like this, and why I'm thinking about moving to live with Zeref, him and me it has been proposed.

\- Moving_what the hell are you talking Mavis? -asked Zera

\- I think it's best for us.

\- You do not know what is best for me Mavis _shouted Zera pushing Mavis into his bed and taking her by the wrists!.

\- Ze ... zera? _ask the little frightened blonde.

\- All this time, you know i not stopped loving you, tell me, why it has to be him and not me.

\- I ... do not ...

\- May no longer have any hope to achieve you, I want to kiss you, hug you, but you keep tormenting me, you only have eyes for him, I'm happy with you by my side and now you tell me you're going, I'm sick Mavis, but please at least once, let me quench my thirst of you-after to say everything he felt in those words, did something she never expected to do, Zera kissed Mavis.

Mavis pov

What this means, from one moment to another Zera was kissing me, I wanted out of there, but a part of me forced me to stay, a new feeling arises; This was wrong, I'm dating Zeref, but I feel my heart pounding and heat to grow on me, until I feel the hand of Zera up under my clothes and I'm about to do something I might regret it later.

Zera pov

No matter what happened from now on, this was what he had dreamed, feel your soft lips, your body until and a slapped down my cloud.

I touched my cheek, which was red ¿What had i done? I look at your face and see only sadness, disappointment, without thinking twice I run the department as tears fall of my eyes.

I ran through the building and only clothes I do is mourn, the last thing he wanted was to lose your friendship, I can not live like this.

\- Zera stop! I need to talk with you! _ I hear you screaming, while I go out on the street, please Mavis, and do not torment me again, a loud trumpet is the last thing I hear before I felt like my body is impacted heavily and everything becomes dark.

After a while the first thing I feel is a cold air through my skin, I open my eyes and meeting in a room full of equipment.

-Where I am?

Oh, good thing and a woman responds despertaste_me white coat.

_A nurse? Am I in a hospital? What was what happened to me?

\- You had a traffic accident, which you caused a strong blow to the head, why maybe you can not remember anything about the accident or some before that event, your friend was brave to get you here

\- Friend?

\- Yes, he refuses to leave this room until you get better.

I put my view which states the nurse and I see you asleep, with one half of your body on the bed and half on the ground, then start to remember everything.

\- Well I'll tell doctors that you get awake _said last and leaves the place.

pov author

When Zera saw Mavis, all the memories of that day again and again his memory begins to mourn.

-! Zera Mavis cried upon hearing that the girl had woken up and hug her wasted no time you had me worried, after you left running, I saw a car hit you and at that moment, I thought the worst crying and said Zera again embrace.

\- Hey, Mavis_calling Zera after a few minutes.

\- Yes?

\- Forgive me, I was about to hurt you, all on a whim, I ...

\- Okay Zera, you dont need not what you ask.

\- You know, you do not need to move in you, if I'm just an obstacle in your relationship with Zeref, for me to leave.

\- No, I do not want you out of my life Zera, because I feel the same as you_ said the blonde.

\- Huh?

\- If someone wanted me, that's you, if someone has fulfilled all my whims, if someone has been there for me, in the happy and sad moments, that was you Zera, if there is someone I love, it's you .

\- Mavis Please do not feel sorry for me, I want you happy, I will not be with me just because you feel guilty about what I happened_said the brown hair girl.

Mavis took her friend's hand and placed it on his chest.

\- Mavis?

\- I'm not playing Zera, you feel how my heart beats? Late strongly when I'm with you, even stronger than when I'm with Zeref, this feeling has always been inside me, the kiss you gave me, was very different from what gives me Zeref, when you got hit, would not know what my life would be without you had to spend all this to discover that only love a person in this world, and that's you Zera.

And amid the tears Mavis shortens the distance between their faces, he looks deeply and says:

\- I looked for love so far, and it was so close to me.

And finally is Zera which seals the time, a kiss without guilt, without sadness, was all he needed to realize that I definitely wanted to spend the rest of his life with that girl.

 **If there is any mistake, sorry, that I wrote in a cell and English is not my native language but i hope you understand it**

 **, if you decide to stop there or continue.**

 **This is the first story I write with more than a thousand words. I chose the AU because I had trouble putting history in the original universe of Fairy tail, what with Zera is an illusion.**

 **You may wonder, What happened to Zeref ?, Well I do not know either, and even I like the Zervis, this time I had to send him to hell him do Zeravis? Mavira? (I'm the only one who thinks it's difficult to find a good name for the couple)**

 **Thanks for reading and if possible please leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
